


The Tucks Everlasting

by PondAmyPond



Category: Tuck Everlasting
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, F/M, Happily Ever After AU, Tuck Everlasting Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PondAmyPond/pseuds/PondAmyPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse returns to Treegap after he sees a significant obituary in the papers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tucks Everlasting

The tree was taller, older, more gnarled than he remembered. There was a lot less wood surrounding it too, but then that he had expected. It had been almost 90 years since he had last been to this place. Jesse Tuck looked around at the white flowers that speckled the grass, the vines hanging from the oak tree’s wide branches, and he thought about the last time he had stood in this spot. He had been drinking from the spring that made him immortal, and he had met a girl. The most beautiful girl in the universe. And when they had been wrenched apart, he had told her to drink the water and meet him at the place they’d met, when it was safe for them again. He’d anxiously waited, year after year, for news that it would be safe. The world changed around him, and he saw so much of it, but he never stopped waiting for the chance to come home. Then last week he had received in the post a newspaper. There had been no letter with it, but in the obituary pages he recognised a face, and he thought his heart would never be the same again. 

Now he crouched at the base of the tree, next to the gravestone, tracing the words carved on it carefully with his fingers. “Winifred Foster. 1899-1999. She Woke With The Dawn.” A single tear rolled down his cheek, silent and soft.

“A hundred years old. Good for you Winnie Foster. That’s a long life,” he whispered to himself. 

“Well, I’d like to think I’ve got a  _ few _ more years left,” replied a familiar voice from above him, jolting him out of his painful memories. A slender figure in a flowing skirt and a tight white tank top jumped to the ground, landing with a soft thud next to him. Jesse straightened up and looked at her in amazement. 

“Winnie.”

“Hi, Jesse,” she whispered, a small smile creeping onto her face. She was exactly as he remembered her. Large blue eyes in a soft face, her lips the perfect shade of gentle red, and the single dimple in the centre of her chin. He reached out a hand tentatively to caress her cheek, and as he found he was able to make contact, he whooped for joy and gathered her up in his arms. Winnie laughed, throwing her hands out as Jesse spun her around, the two of them revelling in their reunion, long overdue. Then suddenly Jesse grew serious, placing Winnie gently back on the ground, he took her face in both hands.

“You’re not dead,” he said after a moment, breaking a silence that stretched back through 85 years.

“No, I’m not. I don’t think I ever will be.” Winnie smiled again. Then she looked deep into his eyes, blue merging into blue, and she saw the same pain of their separation reflected back at her. “You got my paper. You came back,” she whispered. 

“Of course I did. I’m sorry it took me so long. I thought I was too late,” Jesse replied, pulling her close to him again, his arms circling her back. 

Winnie broke free of the embrace after a few seconds to take his face in her hands, and their eyes locked again.

“I love you, Jesse Tuck.”

“I love you too, Winifred Foster. I will do for all eternity.”

“Our eternity,” she smiled at him, leaning forward to press her lips to his. It was a kiss for the history books, gentle at first and then all consuming, almost a century of lost time being made up for in a single moment. It would not be the last kiss of that day, or the next. In fact, as far as I know, Jesse and Winifred Tuck, will never have to have a last kiss. They are, and always will be, the Tucks Everlasting.


End file.
